


Santa Claus is coming

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Santa has been visiting the Kingsman manor all of December.Or so it seems.





	Santa Claus is coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianonFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! I hope you had a great time during the holidays dearling!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift! I had real fun writing this :D

James 

It starts with the manor getting decorated overnight.

Everyone knows about the boxes and boxes of decorations kept into storage on the grounds. Every year, the cleaning staff have fun taking it all out and transforming the manor into something right out of a movie.

But all of Kingsman is still spread thin after V-Day, not just the agaents and handlers. There is no time for frivolity.

Or so they all believed.

Apparently someone took upon them to get every last piece of decoration and make sure no spots has been forgotten. And no one knows who.

It should be impossible. The manor is never truly empty, even at the dead of the night. And yet, no one has seen who sneaked around with arms full of tinsels, mistletoes, paper snowflakes and garlands. To name just a few of the many decorations tastefully parring the walls and doors.

Some suspect Merlin, because it also happened right when the surveillance cameras inside were taken down for a scheduled system maintenance. But the handler had his hands full with directing Percival out of harm's way at the time. There is no way he could have done both.

“I guess we’ve been visited by Santa!” James says cheerily whenever he’s asked who he thinks has done it.

No one notices he's wearing the same suit he did last night or that he’s yawning as if he hasn't gotten a lick of sleep all night.

He doesn't care.

It's all worth it to see the looks of delight on those he thinks as his family.

 

Percival 

Then suddenly, there is a christmas tree in the great hall.

Not just any christmas tree either. A real one. Ont that's probably taller than both Merlin and Harry’s height put together.

Again, no one knows quite how it got there.

Merlin had been putting out a literal fire in the labs and Harry had been stuck in boring meetings one after the other for the past three days.

But that doesn’t really matters. Not with the comforting smell of fir in the air.

What really matters is that all day, people join Percival to help him decorate it. It's all the thanks he needs for his effort, even if everyone is unaware of it.

 

Harry 

Next are the stockings.

They appear _everywhere_. The kitchens, the garage, the firing range, in the labs, on the Knights’ office doors… Even at the shop for the tailors.

Because not only they're everywhere, but _everyone_ has one, handmade with their names on it.

Not only that, but whoever put them all up has fill them with tiny trinkets and sweets for everyone's enjoyment.

“We must have made Santa's good list this year.” Harry comments, smiling when he notices that with the stockings up, all Kingsman personnel uses the excuses to leave each other little gifts.

No one would think to check, but if they were to look up Harry's expanses a couple of months prior, they'd see he's made a large order for rolls of fabric and thread.

 

Merlin 

In mid December, the intercom system at the manor is hacked to play Christmas music continuously.

Many attempts are made to make it stopped, but all failed. Even Merlin tries to no avail for a good fifteen minutes until his attention is required elsewhere more important.

After a while, everyone just accepts it.

The music isn’t loud enough to be distracting and the selection is comprised of so many different types of songs that it doesn’t get annoying either.

After a couple of days, it all becomes a background noise many find themselves unconsciously whistling to.

Deeming it a resounding success, Merlin makes sure to save the code and playlist he used so that he can do it again the next year.

 

Eggsy 

Madmen don’t stop trying to rule or destroy the world just because it’s the holidays. Which mean most of Kingsman personnel don’t get to go on vacation during that time.

But even if the bonuses more than make up for it, the closer it gets to Christmas, the harder it is to keep the good cheer. Every Kingsman, from the kitchen staff to the Knights are proud of what they do. Proud to be a part of what is keeping the world and the people in it safe.

But it’s hard to know they’ll be missing out on parties with friends and good times with their families.

This year however, during the whole week leading to Christmas, there are baskets of pastry and cookie left for each department to brighten their days.

The first morning, the Kitchens are thanked profusely to their great confusion. The treats do not come from them.

Although he’s often missed a spot of flour on his cheeks or a drop of honey on his shirt, no one find out that Eggsy is their secret benefactor.

It suits him just fine.

The little moans and groans of contentment when people take a bite in his confection are more than enough thanks to him.

 

Roxy 

On Christmas morning, underneath the massive tree, there is now a massive pile of gifts.

Even if they are far from being wrapped professionally, it is very obvious that whoever wrapped them did it with care and affection.

But what is even more amazing is that, like for the stockings, there is a gift for everyone.

And instead of the trinkets and sweets they got at the beginning of the month, these gifts are sweetly thoughtful. There can be no mistaking that whoever bought them carefully listened to everything that was said by everyone.

Again, no one finds out who played secret Santa that morning, but quite frankly, when it becomes clear they won’t be revealing themselves, everyone is more than happy to chalk it up to Christmas magic.

After all, like Roxy says at one point with an amused smile, “maybe it was the _real_ Santa.”


End file.
